


PROM NIGHT

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Minor Mick Rory/Caitlin Snow, Paper Dance, Prom Night, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Len and Barry go on a prom night. And the fluff follows them!!





	PROM NIGHT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Passion_flower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passion_flower/gifts).



> Hi friends!!! I am back with this one shot!! I got a request from Passion_flower that I write something where Len and Barry go on prom night. Hope it will live up to your expectations!!!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Are you going to ask him or should I do it for you?" Cisco asked for the tenth time

Barry rolled his eyes "Cisco ! You know I just can't go and ask him!"

"But why Barry? Don't you like the guy? Cisco unlocked his locker and took out his books

"Of course I do like him Cisco! A lot! But don't forget, we haven't even had one decent conversation all this year" Barry was about to open his locker but stopped sighing. 

Cisco looked around to see if Lisa, his girlfriend had shown up "You two do have a nice conversation"

Barry frowned "Don't think Hi Len! and Bye Len! counts as conversation. 

Barry and Len were seniors in same class with Len being a couple of months older than him. Though Len sat right in front of him, Barry never got enough courage to talk to his huge gigantic crush. He knew Len was gay just like him but It was always casual Hi Hello between them. Everyday they met in the morning and greeted 'Hi' to each other then say 'Bye' at end of the day.

So now when the year was almost over the school had arranged a prom night. And according to this tradition one gets to bring a date with him or her and get to spend time together. The event includes a dinner followed by a dance. This year the prom was held in school gymnasium as it was very spacious. 

Everybody had found date to go on prom night except for Barry. Cisco had Lisa who was Len's sister and a junior. Lisa had a best friend Caitlin who was her classmate and the girlfriend of Mick Rory who again was connected to Len. They were best of friends. 

He was too afraid to ask Len. What if he says no! What if he already has a date? What if he doesn't want to go at all?

"Hello! Barry! Down to earth!" Cisco called him waving his hands at his face

Barry blinked and opened his locker. His eyes went wide seeing a....what was this? A soft toy? The toy being a deer which was brown colour, small in size with two black eyes looking like marbles. A red bow attached to his collar. With amused look Barry picked up the small stuff toy in his hands. It had a note attached to it. He carefully pulled the paper and read 

"YOU WOULD BE A 'DEER' IF YOU WOULD GO TO PROM WITH ME"

Barry coudn't believe this. Someone had asked him. He quickly turned the paper back and forth but there was no name written on it. 

Cisco saw Barry held a toy and a paper "What's that?". His friend gave him the paper.

"Wow! That's cool way to ask! But there is no name!" said Cisco. Barry nodded.

"Wait a minute! Don't you feel it's creepy! I mean someone just picked your locker man! That's not cool"

Barry shrugged "I think it's cute!". Cisco glared at him " Are you so desperate that you don't find this a little creeeeepy" he drawled

"Come on Cisco! You and I both know Len is never going to ask me. So let me enjoy this little attention I am getting" said Barry as he gently kept the stuff toy in his backpack. His eyes did wonder around to see who might have send him but he coudn't tell.

Both friends went to the cafeteria to get some snacks. Cisco picked up his order and sat on a table while Barry waited for his. After few minutes he turned to take his tray and saw something he did not order. It was a Fanta bottle but it had a different lable on it. It read 

"WANTA TO GO PROM WITH ME?"

Barry giggled. He looked around twice but saw nothing unusual. All were busy eating their snacks. He asked the guy behind the counter but he denied saying he was not to say the sender's name. Who was this mystery person? Maybe it was Chris? Or Steve? Oh God..what if it was Len? No! It cannot happen! I can't be that lucky. Well...he has to show himself if he really wants to go prom with me. 

A liitle part of him was getting scared. What if it was a stalker. A physco! Barry shuddered thinking. Please God don't get me killed on prom night.

When the bell rang Barry went to his class. Professor had yet to come. He was disappointed when he didn't see Len in the classroom. He ducked his head down and was about to sit when he found a box of doughnuts on his chair. Barry slowly picked up the box. He opened it and saw the it was filled with different flavours of doughnuts. Plain, chocolate, triple layer jelly, sprinkled ones. His mouth watered. There was also a note attached to the top. It read 

"I DONUT WANT TO GO WITH ANYONE ELSE!"

Barry blushed. Who was this guy? A voice broke him from his thoughts "Do you like doughnuts?"

Barry snapped his head and saw Len was standing right in front of him with a sweetest smile on his face. His heart raced to it's peak "Ah...yeah..who doesn't like doughnuts!"

"Good! So is that a yes? Will you be my date to prom night?" Len asked with full confidence

Barry blinked at him. Len! Len was the one who was sending these lovely messages and gifts! His legs would have given out if he wasn't holding the desk for support "Did..did you send me the gifts?"

Len smirked and then nodded "So yes or no?"

"Yes! Yes... I will go!" Barry said blushing

"Be ready at seven! I will come and pick you!" Len went back to his place. Barry was still standing. He coudn't believe his luck. He just got asked from his crush to the prom "Yoo hoo!" he said aloud and then blushed some more when he saw all his classmates were staring at him. Len was still smirking. 

PROM NIGHT

Barry looked in the mirror. He wore black tuxedo jacket over wine red colour shirt. His trousers matched with his jacket and a black tie to go along. His nervousness grew as he saw the time. Any moment Len would be here

He came down and his father greeted him "Boy! You are looking handsome son!". Barry smiled "Thank you Joe!"

The sound of door bell reached his ears and Barry's stomach made a double flip. Len was here!

"Well your date is punctual! Go Barr! Enjoy yourself!" Joe hugged Barry

Barry hugged back and went to open the door. He felt breathless when his eyes fell on the boy infront of him. Len was wearing blue suit. A shade that made his eyes practically glow. The aroma of his cologne surrounded him and he could tell it was expensive. 

Barry suddenly felt self conscious and started playing with the hem of his tux nervously "Hi! Um..you look amazing"

Len smiled. He came forward and gently took Barry's right hand and leaned in for a kiss "Thanks Barry! You look fantastic too! Shall we?". Barry nodded blushing as he was led into a limo which Len had rented.

When the pair reached college all eyes were on them. Barry coudn't help but feel proud that he had the most handsome date tonight. Len on the other hand was enjoying the jealous looks on the faces of his many classmates.

They settled down in a table with Len sitting opposite to Barry. The room was filled with students and was plusing with music. Bright disco lights enhanced the mood. Barry saw his friend Cisco was already on the dance floor with Lisa. While Len's eyes fell on his best friend Mick who was standing near the drinks section.

Both sat awkwardly for few minutes non of them knowing how to start a conversation. Len wanted to ask Barry for a dance but he thought maybe it was too early.

The music stopped. Mr Stein who was the gym instructor with a very lively personality got up on stage "Hello kids! Are you enjoying yourselves"

A chorus of 'yes' roared in the hall. "Alright! Now all of you know every year we choose Prom King and Queen! This year though I have specially arranged a Best Prom Couple of the year award! What do you kids say? Anyone interested?"

Another chorus of Yes! 

"Fantastic! So there will be a voting poll for the best Prom King and Queen. But.but.but for the couples I have arranged a dance competition"

All the students yelled in excitement. Mr Stein continued "Not just any dance competition! This one will be special. Its called paper dance. Those who wish to participate will be given a piece of A3 sheet of paper. The pair will have to dance within the sheet. Once you step outside you are disqualified!"

"This is too easy!" one of the student yelled from below. Mr Stein smiled "You didn't hear the rest of it my dear boy! There will be a pause to the music every three minutes and with that the sheet will be folded into half. You and your partner will have to keep dancing within the boundaries of the sheet. It will be folded till only a foot fits on the sheet. The couple who can endure the diminishing sheet wins the title"

"Oooooh" sounds were heard all around the hall. 

"So! All couples who want to participate please come and write your names and also collect your sheet. The competition will start in five minutes" Mr Stein announced. 

Barry saw Cisco and Mick were already walking towards the stage to write their names. He looked at his date who was staring at him "What are you thinking Barry?"

"Nothing...I was just...you know..." Barry fumbled with words. As if Len read his mind he got up from his chair and offered his hand to his partner "Ready to win the best couple title?"

Barry blushed and took Len's hand in his "Lead the floor partner!". They wrote their names and were ready with fifteen other couples on the floor. 

Barry felt anxious. Should he lead or let Len take the charge. He knew basic steps in dancing but right now those basic steps were looking like climbing Mt Everest! 

The music started. First song played had medium beats. Barry was brought out of his thoughts when Len grabbed his hands and started dancing going a step forward, a step back then to his left. Barry felt all his nervousness say goodbye to him. He felt comfortable holding Len's hand and soon matched his steps.

"Why don't we start a game of our own?" Len asked while they moved in sycronized steps

"Game? Aren't we playing one? But still...what do you have in mind?" Barry asked amused

Len squeezed their hands "We will each ask a question to another. It could be about anything. The other has to answer with the truth!"

Barry moved expertly "You are on! I go first!"

The music stopped indicating the first round was over. Three couple were out of their sheet so they were disqualified. Len waved at his friend Mick who was with Caitlin and Barry said Hi to Cisco. 

The sheet was now folded into half. Music was played and the second round begun.

Len pulled Barry little close to him and placed his hands on his waist while the latter circled his hands around Len's neck. They danced slowly to the tune "So..my first question is...how did you get into my locker?"

Len smirked. He leaned in close to Barry's ears and could feel the boy shiver under his breath "Hmm...you know our floor cleaner Mr Rodes?" Barry nodded.

"He keeps an extra key to all our lockers. It just cost me a few bucks to open your locker"

Barry laughed "You are one evil guy but I like your style! Your turn"

Len saw two other pair were disqualified as the music moved on. He kept his steps simple moving to the right then left "Tell me Barry....Who did you first think when you saw the gifts?"

Barry gave a small nod "I won't lie Len...I never thought you were interested in me. Always felt it was one sided crush" he blushed and continued "At first I thought of two names Chris and Steve but...a huge part of my heart wanted so badly to be you!"

Len smiled and the music stopped. Three more contestants were out. Mick and Caitlin being one of them. There were seven pair left. Paper was yet again folded. Now Barry and Len were practically chest to chest. Len could not tell whether it his or Barry's heart that was thumping wildly. He wispered in the boy's ears "Still wanna continue?"

Barry felt the heat rise on his cheeks "Only if you want to". Len hummed "You have no idea what I want Scarlet!"

Barry looked at him confused. Len ran his thumb on his cheeks "Red suits you!" The music played once more and couples began dancing. This time it was slow dance just trying to stay within the sheet.

"Next question...How long were planning to ask me for tonight?" Barry asked as he swayed along with Len

"To be precise...six months!" 

Barry's eyes widened "Really? Wow! Well I beat you in that... I fell for you during the second month of our year"

"I said I planned six months for this...I didn't say when I fell for you Scarlet!" Len's smirk was back. To this Barry looked at him questionably "Two weeks from the start of our year. You wear wearing light blue jeans with cherry red T shirt! It was Wednesday and eleven thirty three am"

Barry gaped at him "For real?" saying that his hands slipped off Len's neck and he was about to step outside his sheet when Len caught him hooking his arms strongly around his waist "You okay?". Barry nodded "Sorry!" he straightened himself "Thank you!"

The music stopped again. Barry saw they were down to three couples. Themselves, Cisco/Lisa and Charlie/Shawna. All the students wished them good luck for their last round. The paper was folded with only one person's feet to stand on. 

Lisa stepped on Cisco's feet and hooked her arms around his neck. The other couple mimcked their move. Barry looked at Len. He was about to step on his feet but Len had other plans, he swiftly moved and picked Barry in his arms. The latter was shocked but felt odly comforted. He smiled and ducked his head under Len's neck taking in the smell of his intoxicating cologne. 

The last song played was Cyndi Lauper's Time After Time.The light dreamy melody made it prefect for slow dancing. They began dancing with slow careful steps. The other two couples were concentrating hard not to loose their foot. Cisco made it through for good one minute but then his feets began to hurt. With a yelp he let go of Lisa's waist and stepped out of the paper. They were declared disqualified.

It came down to two couples. Len / Barry vs Charlie /Shawna. 

"Now answer this Barry...Have you ever been kissed?" Len asked while moving in circular motion and swaying from side to side. Barry's blush deepened. He didn't answer with words just shook his head shyly and buried himself further and Len laughed lightly.

Barry looked up to ask his next question when a loud shriek was heard. Len turned to his left and saw shawna had fallen on the floor and was yelling at Charlie for loosing his grip on her. She stormed out of the room.

The music stopped. All eyes were on the one couple who stood proudly right in the middle of the floor.

Len and Barry had won!

Cheers were heard with clapping of hands. Mr Stein came up the stage "Congratulations to our Best Prom Couple of this year Leonard Snart and Barry Allen!"

Len felt happiness cursed through his body but at the same time he felt sad. It meant he had to let go of Barry. 

"Very smart move Leonard! You can lower your date now!" Mr Stein laughed and some students cooed at them

"Len! Put me down!" Barry said with low voice. He didn't want to break this physical contact but he knew all were staring at them. Len gently lowered him down and Barry was already missing the warmth.

Mr Stein spoke "Alright boys and girls! Don't forget to vote for best Prom King and Queen! The results will be announced at the end of night! Enjoy!" with that he stepped down the stage.

Len grabbed Barry's wrist and wisked them to a corner. Barry looked at him confused. Len said nothing. He just grabbed Barry's tux and bought down his lips against his cheeks brushing it lightly and that light touch send shivers through Barry's nerves, shivers that made his body tremble. 

"If you want me to stop tell me now!" Len wispered softly. Barry closed his eyes. Len then brushed his mouth on his forehead "Or now!" he traced the line of his cheekbone "Or now!" his lips were now against Barry's...so close that the latter could feel his hot breath "Or.."

Barry reached up and pulled him down. Len's words were lost against his mouth. He kissed Barry gently and carefully. He caressed his soft lips with his tongue asking permission to endure more. Barry instantly gave acesss and their tongues met. Len explored his insides and thought he would never get enough of him.

Finally both broke apart panting heavily with a flush look on their faces. "Wow! That was..." Barry said looking at him lovingly "perfect!"

Len nodded "It was perfect!" he smiled and gave a small peck to his lips "Barry Allen will you go on a date with me?"

The boy blushed crimson "Are you officially asking me out?" 

"I just did! What do you say Scarlet?" Len smiled that send a jolt through Barry's body "I did love to Len!" he kissed him once more. 

Nothing matterd to them. Len and Barry were lost into each others arms. The world was beautiful around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do tell if this was good or bad!! Thank you for reading!! Till next time C YA :-)))


End file.
